


Dalton's point of view

by Bablefisk



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Rape, Blaine-bashing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/pseuds/Bablefisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>AN</b>: This is going to be a collection of one-shots where we see the Warblers point of view about anything that happens on the show. these are all Kurt-centric, as he is my favorite character, but they will not be connected to each other. <b>Fit in</b>: Blaine tells Kurt to try an fit in more after his solo audition, but Kurt wants something a bit more constructive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is going to be a collection of one-shots where we see the Warblers point of view about anything that happens on the show. These are all Kurt-centric, as he is my favorite character, but they will not be connected to each other.
> 
> AN2: If you want to know more about the relationship Kurt has with the different Warblers in all of these one-shots, you should read my story “Connecting to Dalton”. It's not a continuation, but the relationship will build on the same things. “Connecting to Dalton” is also a WIP, so not all of the people mentioned have shown up there yet, but they will.

**KURT WARBLER**

  
Jeff Sterling was awoken by the insistent buzzing of his cell phone vibrating on his bedside table, and the start of the Doctor Who theme. As he blindly reached for the phone, he could feel Nick shifting behind him. It was the night between Friday and Saturday - Jeff's roommate Evan had gone home for the weekend, Nick's roommate didn't care, and Thad did the bed checks this week - so Nick could sleep with Jeff all weekend.  
  
“H'lo” Jeff rubbed his eyes as he answered the phone.  
  
 _“Jeff? It's...its Kurt...”_  
  
Jeff sat up in his bed, leaving Nick's arms, when he heard the broken voice of his old roommate and his best friend. “Kurt? What's wrong?”  
  
 _“I...”_ a sob broke of Kurt's voice before he tried again. _“I.. it's Blaine, I...”_  
  
Jeff could feel Nick sit up behind him, and place himself next to Jeff with a curious expression.  
“Kurt, breathe. Is something wrong with Blaine?”  
  
 _“No, no, he...”_ Another sob broke through the phone.  
  
“Aww, shit what did the douche bag do now?” After everything Kurt had gone through with Blaine, Jeff had some issues with the hobbit, and he didn't think Blaine was good enough for Kurt.  
  
Jeff could hear Kurt taking a deep breath before he started talking. _“You know who Sebastian Smythe is right?”_  
  
“Ah, crap, what did that idiot do?”  
  
 _“Well, Blaine met him when he went to visit you guys the other day, and he and Blaine were having coffee and I ran into them. Sebastian sat the whole time flirting with Blaine, and all he did was blush and act all coquettish. And then the smirky idiot asked us to come to Scandals, a gay bar, and we agreed, which is where we went tonight.”_  
  
Kurt took a few fortifying deep breaths before he continued. _“Sebastian asked Blaine to dance, and he, of course, oblivious as he is, said yes. He spent the entire evening dancing with Sebastian, and when I tried to help him into the car, he was really drunk, after only one beer. Before I knew what was happening, he started kissing me and groping me and he pushed me down in the back seat of my car and tried to have sex with me. I tried to tell him no, but...”_  
  
Another sob broke of the story, and Jeff could feel both anger and dread as he asked “He didn't actually do, it right? Tell me you fought him off.”  
  
 _“Yes, when I realized he wasn't listening to me, I kneed him in the groin, then I locked the car. He's been standing outside banging on the door, but I think he thought I was calling the police or something, 'cause he left when I started calling you.”_  
  
“Okay, good. Where are you now? Are you going home?” Jeff was trying to reign in his anger, as he knew it wouldn't do him any good right now.  
  
 _“I'm in the parking lot at Scandals, and no, I was going to stay the night at Blaine's house, but...”_  
  
“No, Scandals is like 30 minutes from Dalton, I'm coming to get you, okay? You just stay where you are. I just have to let Thad know I'm leaving, and then I'll call you when I'm in the car, okay?”  
  
 _“Yeah, okay, see you soon.”_  
  
As he hung up, Jeff jumped from the bed, screaming, “That fucking little shit! Stupid, ignorant, little hobbit! Fuck!” Jeff wasn't one to swear much, and he could see Nick's eyes growing in shock as he listened to his boyfriend.  
  
“What's going on? Is Kurt alright?” Nick got off the bed and laid his hands on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
“No, he's not. Blaine did something shitty again, and ...” Jeff sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I have to tell Thad all this to get out of here anyways, and I don't want to keep Kurt waiting any longer then I have to, so if you just come with me to see Thad, I'll tell you both.”  
  
Jeff found some jeans, t-shirt and a jacket, and saw that Nick was doing the same. “I'm coming with you. I don't know what's going on, but if Kurt needs me, I am there.”  
  
Jeff sighed a little, not bothering to try and change his boyfriends’ mind. The blond knew what Kurt and Nick had bonded over, and although he was glad that his best friend and boyfriend got along so well, he wished it had been for another reason. He looked at the scars on Nick's upper arms for a second before a long sleeved shirt covered it. Jeff and Kurt were the only people that knew about the scars, and Jeff didn't think anyone else then the two of them knew about Kurt's, not even Blaine.  
  
Jeff grabbed his keys, and they walked down the corridor, making as little sound as possible. The bed check had been just an hour or so ago, at midnight, but many people were still awake in their rooms. Jeff hoped Thad hadn't gone to bed yet.  
  
As they reached the room, Nick gave two short raps on the door, hoping it would be enough to get the council heads’ attention. After a slight noise in the room and a banging and grumbling, the door was being opened wide.  
  
Thad stood there in his pjs, though it didn't look as if he had been sleeping.  
“What's going on, guys?” He looked at them curiously, probably because when he had done bed checks they had been asleep, and now they were wearing something decidedly not sleep wear.  
  
“Kurt called. Something has happened, and we need to go get him.”  
  
Thad's eyes widened in shock, and he herded them inside the room, almost pushing them down on the bed. “Talk.”  
  
And Jeff did. “...and now he is in his car at Scandals, and waiting for me to come get him. He didn't say that he was hurt physically, but he sounded a bit woozy, so I figured it was best if I went out there to get him.”  
  
Thad and Nick were clearly very angry, both at Blaine and Sebastian. Jeff knew that David and Caleb - the council member that took over from Wes - would hear about what happened by tomorrow, and that Sebastian would probably be punished some way. They would also punish Blaine to a certain degree, but as he was no longer at Dalton, they could only do so much. Jeff would figure something out, though.  
  
“Okay, you can go. I will stay up, and I want you to text me when you get back.” Thad was really mad. Most people saw Thad as a bit stiff, but overall he was really kind and nice to everyone. All the Warblers liked Thad, and most of them were his friends. Jeff knew that Thad and Kurt had bonded last year, and that he, as well as Jeff and Nick, kept in regular contact with the countertenor.  
  
Jeff just gave him a nod, and the couple walked out of the room again, heading toward the parking lot whilst Nick was swearing about Blaine as they walked. When they got in the car, Jeff put his phone in the holder, so that they could be on speaker phone in the whole car, and dialed Kurt as he pulled out.  
  
 _“Jeff?”_ It sounded like Kurt had calmed down a lot, but he seemed a bit tired.  
  
“Hi, Kurt, me and Jeff are here, how is it going.” Nick had settled down enough, and his voice was kind and calming.  
  
 _“Nick, hi. Not so good right now. Sorry I woke you.”_  
  
“It's okay, Kurt, relax. You still sitting in your car?”  
  
 _“Yeah, it's a little strange sitting out here alone. I locked the doors.”_  
  
“That's good Kurt, just keep them locked until we come, okay?”  
  
 _“Yeah.”_ Kurt sighed before he continued. _“Can you sing for me?”_  
  
Jeff and Nick both choked up a little. They were a part of a select few who knew that when Kurt really was in distress, he wanted someone to sing for him. When he was sad he would just sing to himself, but when he asked someone else to do it, it meant that he didn't have the energy to, and that was not good.  
  
“Of course, buddy, I'll sing to you. Any wishes?”  
  
 _“No, not really.”_  
  
Nick though for a while before he started singing Nickelback's Lullabye - as he had been listening to it just a few hours ago - though he was unsure if it would help any. When he finished and Kurt didn't complain, just asked him to continue singing, he and Jeff started singing some songs they both knew, and they continued until they pulled into the parking spot in front of Scandals.  
  
“Kurt, we're here, where's your car?” Nick started looking around for Kurt's Navigator whilst Jeff talked to him. He spotted it in the middle and pointed it out to the blond, and as soon as the car stopped, they both jumped out and headed for the dark car.  
  
The window was slightly tinted, but they could see a person, probably Kurt, sitting in the driver seat, leaning back in the seat with his eyes closed. Jeff knocked on the window and the person sat up, looking at them. After a few seconds, he unlocked the car and opened the door, and Kurt came stumbling out.  
  
Both boys gasped as they saw him, and Nick went to support him so he didn't fall. He was a mess. He was wearing skinnies that looked like they had survived without issue, but the shirt he was wearing was not only open, but the buttons were torn off. His hair was a mess and he had a shiner and a bloody lip. He also looked extremely woozy, and Nick was afraid he had hit his head.  
  
“Shit! Kurt, this is not okay, you're hurt!” Jeff pulled the other boy into a tight hug, and Kurt grabbed onto him like a lifeline, sobbing the second he could hold on to something. Nick carefully wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, and they stood there for a while in a Kurt sandwich.  
  
“Kurt, did you hit your head? I need to check, okay?” Nick asked quietly as he pulled back a little. He didn't get an answer, but he took the non-response as a positive, and carefully started to feel through Kurt's hair, afraid of finding blood. What he found was thankfully only a bump, and he sighed in relief.  
  
“It's just a bump, but you probably hit your head rather hard, how about I take your car back to Dalton and you ride with Jeff?” That got them a mumbled “Yeah”, and Nick looked into the car to see the keys in the ignition.  
  
Jeff clung to his best friend, his hurt and scared best friend and thought about what he could do to help him. Right now it wasn't much, and he was already doing his best, but he would just have to be there for Kurt as this thing hit the fan, because it would. All the Warblers adored Kurt, and Jeff had no plans of letting him go home before Sunday, so most of them would see him like this, hurt and bruised. The only Warbler who didn't seem to like Kurt was Sebastian, and that was just because he was standing in the way of him getting to Blaine. Not that Jeff could understand why anyone would want Blaine instead of Kurt, but he was a bit biased.  
  
They were driving towards Dalton, Nick in front of them in Kurt's car, when Kurt suddenly spoke. “Why would he do that, Jeff? I thought he loved me, and I love him, so how could he do that?”  
  
“I don't know, sweetie, you already know what I think of the douche bag, all I can say is that he doesn't deserve you.”  
  
“But, maybe, am I too prudish? Am I too old fashioned to want my first time to be in a bed, and for us both to enjoy it?”  
  
“No, you're not. He is the one in the wrong here, don't put this on yourself. You have the right to decide what you want to do with your own body, not him.” Jeff put his right hand on Kurt's shoulder and started stroking it. “I know you know all this. Don't make him doubt yourself, he is not worth it.”  
  
Jeff could clearly see Kurt straightening his back a little, taking a deep breath and sitting up. “You're right. No one has the right to tell me how or who to be, not even him. This was the last straw. It's been a lot of small things, but this just... I've told myself, before I met Blaine, that if I ever get in a relationship with someone that hits me, I'm leaving as soon as the first blow is given. And I'll keep myself to that.”  
  
Twenty minutes later, lots of pep talking and a text to Thad later, the three of them walked towards the doors to Dalton. Kurt walked between the two others, wearing Nick's jacket over his torn shirt, but still looked like he came right from a fight, which he really did. Thad met them at the door, and his face was livid when he saw Kurt. He enveloped him in a big, strong, hug, the kind a big brother gives a little brother. Thad wasn’t that much taller than Kurt, but he had a lot more muscle, and to Kurt it felt like a blanket, both the hug and the comforting smells and feeling of Dalton. Kurt never left because of The New Directions or his friends there, but for the money. If he had the choice, he would have stayed at Dalton, but his father simply couldn't afford it anymore. It was so good to be back in these halls, where he felt safe and cared for.  
  
Nick was the one to break the silence. “We need to take Kurt to the night nurse, he hit his head pretty hard, and it should be checked out just in case.”  
  
  
30 minutes later they were finally leaving the nurse's office. She had been a bit mad when they hadn't taken Kurt straight to the hospital, but thankfully he didn't have a concussion. He would just need rest and she had told them to let him sleep until he woke up by himself. Jeff found some sleep pants and a T-shirt for Kurt and put him to sleep in his old bed. He would change the sheets for Evan before he came back, but he didn't think Evan would mind.  
  
Jeff closed the door to his room and turned around to the other two. They were all tired and in need of sleep, but first Jeff wanted to know what Thad had done.  
  
“Well, I woke up David and Caleb and we all had a chat. We have decided that we are going to give Sebastian a warning, that if he doesn't let up on chasing a taken man with malice, he forfeits the lead singer spot.”  
  
“Yeah, I don't think that's gonna be a problem anymore,” Jeff interrupted him. “Kurt was saying in the car that Blaine had gone too far this time, and as far as he was concerned it was over between them.”  
  
Thad just nodded. “Then we warn Sebastian about treating any Warbler like that, no matter if they are a current Warbler or not. We have also talked about a fitting punishment for Blaine, as far as we can see, he is the one who really messed up here. We decided to send a little message through the grapevine, and to lock him out from Dalton. After seeing Kurt, I will suggest an eviction as well.”  
  
Jeff and Nick nodded in agreement. To lock someone out of Dalton meant simply that they told the guard that Blaine Anderson no longer was allowed at Dalton. The next time he wanted to visit, the guard would simply show him away. The grapevine was something that had changed with the times, and had just two years ago changed from texting to Facebook. There was a Facebook group of course for the Warblers, current and non-current members, and through there the head, now Thad, would send out a PM to all involved. This time it would probably be anyone that had graduated last year and all current Warblers with the exception of Blaine and Kurt. The next step that could be taken was to withdraw someone’s Warbler status, or eviction. For Blaine, as he wasn't a student at Dalton anymore, that would mean to block him from the Facebook group and let every Warbler in the group know that he had been evicted. It was very rare that happened, as they had to have three fourths of the votes in the current Warblers to do it, but everyone that had ever been in the Warblers knew that whatever had happened had to be bad. It was very shameful, and Jeff hoped that the council would put it to a vote.  
  
“Yeah, sounds good. I'm thinking about contacting ND to tell them what happened, but that is kind of up to Kurt, so I'll wait with that until tomorrow.”  
  
“Good, I'll send out the grapevine now, and we'll fix the rest tomorrow. Right now I think we should all go to sleep.”  
  


K*W*K*W*K*W*K*W

  
**Wes**  
  
It was seven in the morning and Wes was just waking up. He was one of those lucky (or unlucky, all how you saw it) morning people, and as he had fallen asleep rather early last night, seven was perfectly okay. As he stood, stretching, he looked over at his phone and realized that it was blinking, signalizing that something had happened last night - either someone called, texted or PM'ed him on Facebook. He picked it up and plotted in the password, and checked out the notifications. It was a PM from Thad through the Warbler group, and at three in the morning - something juicy must have happened during the night. When PM's were sent it usually meant something that not all the Warblers should be privy to, which again usually meant to it was about one of the Warblers. He opened it up and read the PM first in confusion, and then anger.  
The message read:  
  
 _Warblers Unite!  
Warbler Blaine hurt Warbler Kurt both physically and emotionally tonight. He will be closed out of Dalton, and an eviction will be discussed in the council, and if so will be brought to voting on Monday. Be wary around Warbler Blaine, and keep it under wraps.  
  
The Council  
Thad_  
  
Wes was in a bit of a shock. First of all, Kurt and Blaine had always seemed to be sickeningly in love, and Wes knew that a Warblers Unite message would not have been sent if they had simply broken up, or even if Blaine had been cheating on Kurt. Secondly, by adding the last sentence about being wary around Blaine really could only mean a few things, but all of them ending up in Blaine physically abusing Kurt - which was not cool. When Wes went to Dalton, he got along with Blaine just fine. David had been Blaine's roommate when he transferred and because of that he got more contact with the shorter boy, but neither David nor Wes had really clicked with Blaine. He had a few friends in the Warblers and a few from his lacrosse team, Wes knew, but Blaine never had a best friend before Kurt arrived. Kurt had amassed a whole lot of friends when he had started to lighten up a little, mostly because of the way he approached people. He was a bit of a diva and had snark that could outsmart anyone, but he also greeted each and every person he met without judging. To Wes it seemed like Kurt thought that every new person was a potential friend. Even though some people didn't really have anything in common with the countertenor, they still liked him because he treated them with respect.  
  
At first, Wes had been hesitant about Kurt, because he seemed so entirely different from himself. But then he found out Kurt spoke fluent French and he helped Wes with that, and that Kurt was trying to learn Mandarin, which Wes could help with, and suddenly they had bonded. Now he thought of Kurt as a little brother, more so than most of the other Warblers. The two of them kept up with their Skyping every Wednesday evening, and he was the only Warbler beside the council the he had regular contact with.  
  
So Wes was a little mad, because that little hobbit had hurt his little brother, and that was not okay. He knew that Thad was probably sleeping right now, as well as Kurt, so there was no point in calling them, but he sent a message both through Facebook and text to Thad:  
  
 _What happened?? Call me when you get this! - Wes_  
  


K*W*K*W*K*W*K*W

  
Thad was on his way to the Warbler's meeting room. When he had woken up that morning he had four unanswered calls, thirteen texts and twenty six PM's on Facebook. He had simply answered to all current Warblers that they would meet at 11'o clock, and that he would explain everything then. He promised Wes that he would call once the meeting was over, along with the few others graduated Warblers as well as the two Warblers that were home this weekend.  
  
He had stopped by Jeff's room to check in on Kurt, and the countertenor had been up, talking to Jeff and Nick. Thad hadn't even said anything, he had just gone over and hugged Kurt tight, hearing a murmured “Thanks” from him, before smiling at the three and leaving the room. Jeff and Nick knew of the meeting, of course, but Kurt did not and should not know right now. He probably knew what was going to happen - he had been a Warbler after all - but he didn't need to know the details. Thad already had the whole story, so he didn't need Jeff and Nick there, and he knew just what the two would say in the case of an eviction as well.  
  
As he got nearer to the meeting room, he could hear loud voices from inside. He knew that many would have guessed that whatever had happened would be bad, and knew that if they were angry now, they would be pissed off by the time the meeting was over, and would be in rage when they saw Kurt. He opened the door, and the room fell silent, all heads turning to him. Cameron and James were standing at the council table, by the look of it trying to make David or Caleb tell them what happened. His fellow council looked a bit worn and tired, and seemed to sigh in relief when he walked in.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds before Cameron strode over to Thad, almost screaming. “What the hell happened?! What did that fucker do to Kurt??” It didn't surprise Thad, really. Cameron had a bit of bad history with Blaine, and he had connected to Kurt like a barnacle when he had been at Dalton, although no one knew quite why.  
  
Thad took a step back before saying, “Please, can you all sit down. I'll explain everything if you can just calm down.”  
  
Cameron growled a little, but in the end James dragged him back towards one of the couches. Thad went towards the council table - he didn't sit down in his chair, but rather leaned against the table and crossed his arms. When everyone calmed down, he started talking.  
  
“Jeff was woken up by a call last night. It was Kurt, and he was clearly in distress. After a little back and forth Jeff managed to get the story out of him, and the main points are that Sebastian started flirting with Blaine in front of Kurt, dragged them along to Scandals - a gay bar 30 minutes from here - and danced with Blaine all evening. The evening ended with a slightly tipsy Blaine trying to rape Kurt in the back seat of his car.”  
  
Thad couldn't get any further before every guy except the two behind him who already knew, stood up and started shouting. “Calm down, CALM DOWN!” Thad shouted over them all, and after a few minutes he managed to get silence again.  
  
“Jeff asked him to wait where he was, and he and Nick drove out to get him. It turns out that Blaine had also been a bit violent in his tipsiness, and Kurt had hit his head pretty hard, and had a shiner and a bloody lip. He is here now, and will probably stay for the weekend, so you'll all get to see him later today. We in the council have already decided that Blaine will be closed out of Dalton, and you all saw the grapevine. We also decided this morning that on Monday we will vote for an eviction, as not all members are here right now.” There was generally a lot of nodded heads and agreeing around the room, so Thad didn't think Blaine would be a Warbler all that much longer.  
  
“We will also talk to Sebastian about how not to behave, but as the worst he really did was being mean to Kurt, he hasn't really done all that much wrong. He will get a warning, and if he steps out of line again, we will remove him as lead singer.”  
  
Suddenly a phone started ringing and Steven, a junior, started fumbling in his pocket in panic. He was just about to dismiss the call when he saw who was calling. “Uhm... it's Blaine.”  
  
Steven was one of Blaine's closer friends in the Warblers, and one of the few who had had regular contact with the short male. He was also just as disgusted by what Blaine had done, and was not in any hurry to talk to his friend.  
  
“Answer it, see what he wants.” Thad looked at him with raised eyebrows, and Steven gave a nod before answering the phone, putting it on speaker phone as he did so, hushing the room.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
 _“Hi, Steven?”_  
  
“Yeah, what's up?”  
  
 _“Uhm, well, I can't really get a hold of Kurt, and his dad said he had stayed the night at Dalton, so I was just wondering if you knew where he was. See, I would have called Jeff or Nick, but neither are answering their phones.”_  
  
Steven looked up at Thad, unsure about what he should do, and the older boy nodded. “Yeah, he's at Dalton, but I'm not with him right now.”  
  
 _“Oh... could you maybe find him and ask him to call me?”_  
  
“Sure, but what's so important that it can't wait?”  
  
 _“It's just some stuff that happened last night, I really don't want to talk about it.”_  
  
“Okay, bye.”  
  
Steven hung up and breathed a sigh of relief, before he looked up at Thad again, who once again started to talk.  
  
“Now, officially, as the Warbler council, there is nothing more we can do. We cannot, of course, tell you what you should do.” He eyed them all, and some of them started thinking about possible revenge plans. “What you should keep in mind is that Warbler Kurt can be rather... vengeful himself, so it might be an idea to check with him what he plans to do.” Some of the guys that knew Kurt the best, smirked at the thought of the countertenors anger. It wasn't common knowledge, but the year before, someone outside the Warblers had gotten one of the freshman Warbler's in trouble by copying his essay and turning it in as his own. Kurt had gone ballistic, and, let's just say that that cheater would never even attempt to cheat off anyone again. No one knew exactly what had happened, but two days after Kurt had promised revenge, the boy had disappeared off to another school.  
  
Thad could feel his phone buzzing, and pulled it up to see that Kurt had updated his Facebook profile.  
  
 **Kurt Hummel** is single.  
  


K*W*K*W*K*W*K*W

  
It was closing in on dinner at Dalton before anyone saw Kurt again. Many of the Warblers had tried to talk to him in Jeff's room, but they had all politely been denied entry. Kurt was walking towards the dining halls between Jeff and Nick, with Thad walking behind them. The countertenor had borrowed a shirt from Jeff, but he still had a shiner covering his left eye, and slightly swollen lip. All three current Warblers knew that not only would the Warblers be furious when they saw Kurt, but so would a lot of other people as well. Kurt had made many friends throughout the school when he was a student there, and none of them would be too pleased about what they would see.  
  
After the meeting had been held earlier, Thad had gone back to his room again and called Wes the second he closed the door. The ex-Warbler had answered the phone almost immediately.  
  
 _“Thad?”_  
  
Thad had taken a deep breath before sitting down on his bed. “Hey Wes, I just came back from the meeting.”  
  
 _“Okay, now tell me, what the hell happened?”_  
  
And Thad had told him, to a lot of spluttering and cursing from Wes' side.  
  
 _“Crap, I wish I was closer. I would drive to the Anderson's and bash the little hobbits’ head in.”_  
  
“Yeah, you're not the only one that wants to do that. But Kurt would protest - you know how he is. He doesn't mind vengeance, but he doesn't like violence. Though I have a feeling he might sock Blaine come Monday.”  
  
Thad could hear a tired laugh from the other end. _“Yeah. I gotta go, but let me know what happens with the eviction. I'll call Kurt later and have a chat with him. Say hi to everyone.”_  
  
“Will do, bye.”  
  
Then Thad had sent out PM's to let everyone that wasn't in the meeting know what was going on, and finally he sent a text to Sebastian, letting him know the Warbler council wanted a meeting with him on Sunday.  
  
They were getting closer to the dining hall, and Thad could see Kurt getting tenser, so he laid his hand on Kurt's lower back, giving him a little comfort. You could almost see the tension draining out of the lithe body, and Thad had to smile. Not many people knew, but Kurt thrived on touch.  
  
As they walked into the room, it fell quiet and all heads turned their way. From the Warbler's table, Cameron almost launched himself at Kurt, hugging him close and mumbling things like castrate, blunt and spoon. Kurt was hugging back just as much, and by the time they both drew back, all the Warblers had gathered around Kurt. He was being hugged from all sides, and he didn't seem to mind, when a body started plowing its’ way through the group of boys. It was Theodor Adams, or Ted, from the fencing team, and he was clearly livid.  
  
“Who do I need to kill?” His face was cold as stone as he grabbed Kurt in a hug. The boy was much the same height and built as Kurt, and from a distance they could almost be brothers. Looking at Ted, you wouldn't think he could do anyone much harm, but he was insanely talented with any kind of sword or knife, and he was extremely protective of Kurt.  
  
“No killing or maiming. I'm not against vengeance, though.” Anyone that didn't see the smirk on Kurt's face, could clearly hear it in his voice, and without much ado, Cameron and Ted grabbed Kurt and sat him between them at one of the tables.  
  
The rest of the Warblers, as well as some other Dalton students that Kurt had befriended, followed behind and seated themselves around the three. Somehow, everyone found their trays from before, and someone put one in front of Kurt, and talk started filling the table. Thad, who had placed himself across from Ted, was quietly explaining once more what had happened to him, but also the other Dalton students who had joined them. He knew that it was better to spread the word himself and have everybody know, than a false rumor spreading. Silently, one of the boys on the table sneaked away, sat down at the table next to it, and told the tale again. By the end of dinner, every student currently at Dalton knew what had happened, and if the cell phones under the tables everywhere were something to go by, every student at home would know by the end of the day.  
  


K*W*K*W*K*W*K*W

_Earlier, in Jeff's room_  
  
Jeff, Nick and Kurt were sitting on Jeff's bed, talking. After a momentary panic on Kurt's behalf when he woke up, the three had been talking quietly.  
  
“Well, I know I will break up with him, but I'm not sure if I should just change my Facebook status or actually talk to him.” Kurt was back to being his much calmer self, which was such a big contrast from the night before.  
  
He didn't like to break down, but he knew it would happen from time to time, and he was lucky he had friends who would take care of him when it happened. It was strange, but now that he had an excuse, he wasn't all sad about breaking it off with Blaine. Yes, he did have a moment last night wondering if there was something wrong with him, but with Jeff and Nick's pep talks and Thad's very welcoming hug, he had managed to find his spine again. With Blaine, he always seemed to back down, and he was kind of sick of it, so it was good to finally recognize himself again.  
  
“You could just send him a PM on Facebook, and then change your status. He doesn't deserve anything more.” Nick spoke up from Kurt's right side. The three of them were sitting on Jeff's bed, leaning against the wall - Jeff on the left of Kurt and Nick on the right.  
  
“Yeah, maybe. No matter what, I'm going to have to warn my friends in New Directions first, or they'll flood the comments and call non-stop.”  
  
Ten minutes later, they had everything set up. Kurt sent out a text to his friends in Blaine:  
  
 _Blaine tried to date-rape me in the car last night, and naturally we are through. I'm staying at Dalton with some friends right now, but if you want to talk to me, I'll be on Skype for the next hour or so. - Kurt_  
  
Kurt knew he was being blunt, and maybe a little mean, but he had a vengeful streak, and Blaine had brought it out of him.  
  
It didn't surprise Kurt when not even thirty seconds went by before there was a _bing_ from the computer, telling them that someone had logged on - but what did surprise him was that it was Santana and Brittany. Kurt recognized Brittany's room in the background as he opened a window to them.  
  
He didn't even need to say anything. The shiner and split lip did it all for him. Brittany had looked teary eyed before she had seen him properly, but now she started crying and talking.  
  
“He hurt my dolphin! He hurt my dolphin!”  
  
Santana was swearing up a storm in Spanish that Kurt perfectly well understood but chose not to translate. When they finally calmed down a little, Kurt was just about to tell them what happened, when three more _bings_ went off almost at the same time. Kurt opened the windows for all three, and Quinn, Mercedes and Tina, with Mike hanging over her shoulder came into view. After a lot of swearing, _hell to the no_ and general talk about murdering hobbits, Kurt told them what happened. Whilst he talked, there were two more that logged on, but he decided to finish with the others first.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he closed down the windows to find Rachel in one and Sam, Finn and Noah on Finn's bed in the other. When he opened up the windows, the boys were messing around and hadn't noticed him yet, but Rachel gasped audibly and started crying when she saw his face. The boys had obviously heard the gasp, because they looked up to the camera. Kurt could quite literary see the rage in the boys’ eyes.  
  
Finn had taken his role as brother after the wedding rather seriously, and had, alongside Burt, threatened bodily harm if Blaine ever hurt Kurt. Sam had, once he had moved in, quickly taken up the role as brother, and was just as protective of Kurt, if not slightly better friends with Blaine. Noah (as Kurt refused to call him Puck) had grabbed onto Kurt the minute he transferred back, and declared Kurt 'his boy'. There wasn't anything romantic about it - more like having a third brother, and he was the only one of his three self proclaimed big brothers that was actually older than Kurt, if only by a few months. He was also the only one of them that didn't like Blaine, no matter how much the shorter male had tried to befriend him.  
  
Kurt finally managed to talk them out of killing or maiming Blaine, and promised he would be home by Sunday evening so they could plan some vengeance.  
  
By the time Kurt logged out of Skype, he had gotten a text from Artie. He was at a family thing all weekend, and couldn't get away, but they would talk come Monday. Then Kurt went on Facebook, sent off a quick PM to Blaine, simply saying: _“We're through”_ , before updating his status as single and logging out.  
  


K*W*K*W*K*W*K*W

  
Sebastian Smythe had woken up with a slight headache on Saturday morning. He didn't really have a hangover, but he hadn't slept all that much, and the guy he had blown the night before had had a brutal grip on his hair, making his scalp sore and tender. He was thankfully in his own bed, though he didn't quite remember how he got there, because he didn't think he had the energy to move at all. As he lay, thinking about the evening, he had to smile. Even though he hadn't gotten Blaine to do any more than dance with him, it had been fun to rile up Hummel, and get him in a prissy mood. He didn't really care all that much about Blaine, to be quite honest, as he would probably be rather vanilla in bed.  
  
When he had started with the Warblers, he just happened to end up talking to Steven and Mark - two friends of Blaine - who had praised him up in the skies. Then they had met, and the boy was handsome enough, so he figured, what the hell. Then, when he had been having coffee with Blaine that first time, his prissy boyfriend had walked in. Now, Sebastian wasn't one to lie to himself, and although he would never admit to it out loud, Kurt Hummel was a beauty, and so very Sebastian's type. He was also fun to fight with, as he was one of the few Sebastian knew that could hold his own against him.  
  
He must have fallen asleep again, because he woke up to the sound of a text. He grumbled a little before reaching for his phone, and almost threw it in the wall when he saw it was from Thad. He knew that the council head was good friends with Hummel, but he hoped the countertenor hadn't gone tattletale on him - that was just cheating. He squinted at the phone as the text opened.  
  
 _The council needs a meeting with you, at 2 pm on Sunday. - Thad_  
  
That was it. He was a little confused, because he really had no idea what he could have done to be called in front of the council. Him Flirting with Blaine wasn't really Warbler business. Then he noticed he had a PM on Facebook, and clicked his way in and read the message in confusion. Blaine had... hurt Hummel. Dapper, short Blaine had managed to actually hurt prissy, though admittedly slight Hummel, who could barb anyone, least of all his lax boyfriend, with only words. What the hell had happened? The PM had been sent at three in the morning, which meant whatever it was must have happened just as they left Scandals.  
  
Even though he wanted to say it was just Hummel being over- dramatic, he knew a PM like that wouldn't be sent out unless something actually happened, so he answered the text from Thad.  
  
 _What happened with Hummel? - S_  
  
He started looking through Facebook notifications and a bit down, there was a simple, but extremely effective one.  
  
 **Kurt Hummel** is single.  
  
Sebastian started at it for half a minute before the words even penetrated his brain, and when they did, he searched up Blaine's profile.  
  
 **Blaine Anderson** is in a relationship with Kurt Hummel  
  
And wasn't that just extremely telling.  
  


K*W*K*W*K*W*K*W

  
Sebastian parked outside Dalton on Sunday, a little earlier than originally planned due to the meeting he was to attend. The day before, a few hours after he had woken up, he had gotten a reply from Thad, with a simple  
  
 _We'll tell you at the meeting tomorrow – Thad_  
  
He had almost died of curiosity, but hadn't managed to find out what had happened. He hadn't been a Warbler long enough to be able to guess like Wes could, and all the Warblers had been told to not tell him anything, so he had had to wait. Many of the Warblers had commented on Hummel's singe status, and all had been supporting comments. Blaine had not commented, but he hadn't logged in yet either, so it could mean anything really.  
  
He walked through the parking lot and in through the large doors, heading for his room to put away his things before the meeting, and happened to look into the dining hall. Lunch was finished over an hour ago, but one of the tables was filled with students, some Sebastian recognized as Warblers and some not. In the middle of it all sat Hummel, and Sebastian had to stop and watch for a few seconds. He had met Hummel two times so far, and both times the boy had been annoyed and bitchy. The face that he was seeing now could just as well have been another person entirely. He was smiling and laughing, and the joy on his face made Sebastian unconsciously smile. It took him a few seconds to see past the expression on the other boy's face to suddenly see the shiner and the split lip, and his eyes widened in shock. That had to be the reason behind all the drama, and it pissed Sebastian off. He had had an abusive uncle, and although they were all rid of him now, Sebastian hated even the thought of abusive relationships. He turned his way up the stairs, blocking Blaine's number from his phone as he went, deleting any messages back and forth.  
  
45 minutes later, he was once again on his way to his room. He had been expected to be put on a warning, and he been apologetic to the council, although he knew it would never have come up if it hadn't been for Blaine being a douche. He figured he would choose his battles, and this was not one of them. What he hadn't expected was that the bruises on Kurt (and when had he become Kurt?) were not everything – that it turned out that Blaine had been trying to rape Kurt. He told them he had seen Kurt, and that he had blocked Blaine from his phone, and that he would apologize to Kurt. What he didn't tell them was that he would have a word with his dad. His father was a very influential man, and, even though people didn't think so, an extremely loving father. Sebastian was sure that when he told him about what had happened, he could make things difficult for one Blaine Anderson. And if he happened to get closer to one Kurt Hummel in the process, well... what was the harm?  
  


K*W*K*W*K*W*K*W

  
Blaine Anderson learned to never piss off a Hummel or a Smythe or, in general, a Warbler again, though he would never get the chance to do so. He never used hair-gel again, and whenever he saw a bow-tie, he started to cry. Whenever he saw a gavel or a tracksuit, he ran the other way, and listening to Katy Perry gave him nightmares.  
  
Sebastian Smythe did indeed get closer to one Kurt Hummel, but that is a story for another time.  
  
  


KURT WARBLER


	2. Fit in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine tells Kurt to try an fit in more after his solo audition, but Kurt wants something a bit more constructive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Thanks to The Other, all mistakes are mine  
> Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, unfortunately

KURT HUMMEL

The door banged open, and Jeff looked up from where he was sitting on his bed, his laptop in front of him. As the door banged shut again, a clearly mad Kurt came storming in, throwing his bag on the floor. They hadn't been roomed together very long, but Jeff would say they were great friends - on the way to becoming best friends - and he had never seen Kurt mad before. Sure, Kurt was emotional - he had cried in front of Jeff several times already, talking about his dad's heart attack or his friends at McKinley, or when he was homesick.

Mad though, that was new. Jeff was a little unsure about what would be best to do, but if Kurt was anything like himself when he was mad, he would want to rant. So he put away the laptop, sat up and looked over at his roommate.

“You want to tell me why you're mad?”

It seemed like Kurt hadn't even realized that Jeff was there, and swirled around on the spot. He was clenching his jaw, and clearly trying to decide what to do, so Jeff just looked at him until he started talking.

“Yeah, you know what, I want to tell you.” Kurt started pacing back and forth, looking at Jeff and gesturing with his hands as he talked. “Blaine freaking Anderson wanted to tell me why I didn't go further with the solo audition. Which I wanted to know, to get some constructive criticisms, so that I can know what was wrong and what needed work.” Jeff nodded, and Kurt continued. “You know what he told me? Try to fit in better. That apparently I didn't get the solo because I didn't fit in enough. Which is really stupid, because having a solo is about standing out, not fitting in. Also, it's really rich, coming from the lead soloist who jumps on furniture when he sings! Argh!”

Jeff looked at his friend, a little bit confused. The council would never tell anyone that - they might say it whilst doing a routine where everyone has their part and they need to sync better, but never during an audition process.

“Are you saying that the council told Blaine to tell you to fit better in? Or that Blaine told you to fit better in? Because it's most likely the last one. I highly doubt the council would say anything like that.”

Kurt seemed to deflate a little, and sank down on his bed. “I don't know, I don't really remember. I just... I thought I was done being told I was too much, too loud, too...gay. I thought that even with the uniform I could be myself here, without being afraid of being beaten up.”

“You can, and you're not too much, you're not too loud, and you're definitely not too gay! Just... try to think about it like this, would any of your friends, Dalton friends and myself included be your friends if we didn't like who you are?” Kurt smiled at him and slowly shook his head. “I can think of no reason what so ever for the council to tell you this, but I can think of a reason why Blaine would.”

He looked at Jeff in confusion, so the blonde continued. “The competition. You are the first real competition he has for not only the solo's but also as lead soloist, and maybe he saw a chance at losing that competition all at once. Say he had succeeded in letting you believe you needed to tone down, then you would stop competing with him, and he would never had to worry again. What I think you need to do, is to go to Wes and talk with him, ask him for constructive criticisms. At least he'll be honest with you.”

Jeff could see Kurt getting ready to protest that Blaine wouldn't do that, before he stopped. Jeff didn’t know what made him stop, but maybe he realized that he hadn't known Blaine all that long yet.

“Yeah, I think I'll find him tomorrow, see if I can talk to him then.”

K*W*K*W*K*W*K*W

Wes was sitting in the senior common room, at the same desk he had used all year, working on his homework. He was currently writing a history paper, his laptop on the table in front of him and books from the library spread around him on various open pages. He was listening to classical music through two earplugs, as he found it easier to concentrate that way. He was reading over the last part he had written when someone tapped him on the shoulder. This was not unusual, as besides being the head of the Warbler council, he was also Head Boy, and students came to him throughout the day with different things.

He pulled one of the plugs out, and looked up at the face of the newest Warbler with a smile. “Yes, Kurt, how can I help you?” It was clear to Wes that Kurt was a little nervous about something, and before the other boy said anything, Wes pulled out the other earpiece, turned off the music, and closed the laptop, before turning more towards him.

At this, Kurt sat down on the couch next to him, and fidgeted a little with his blazer before he took a fortifying breath and started talking. “I don’t know how you usually do things, and I'm a little unsure as to what is the best way to do this, but I figured the only way I can become more certain is by asking.” Wes nodded at this, highly curious as to where this was going. “I wanted to know the reason why my song for the solo auditions was rejected, so that I can know what I need to work on.” It was clear that he did not find it easy to ask, and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

Wes was very surprised, not so much about the question really, but Wes thought Kurt should know already. Blaine had 'volunteered' to tell Kurt, saying that the countertenor didn't do well with criticisms, and it would be better if it came from a friend. Wes had though it weird, because their criticisms hadn't really been all that harsh.

“Well, Blaine said he would talk to you, hasn't he told you?”

“Yes, but what he said wasn't particularly constructive, and I can't really do much with his advice.”

Now Wes was even more confused. “Wait, what? What did he say to you?”

Kurt sat up straighter and looked Wes right in the eyes. “He told me that the Warbler's wore the uniform for a reason, and that I needed to try and fit in better, to stop being so 'loud'.” Kurt made quotations marks with his fingers, and continued talking before Wes could answer him. “I survived over two years at a homophobic public high school, and no matter how much they bullied me, I never let them change me. I will not let you do so. Even though it might not be actual slurs or physical, telling someone they have to change who they are is still bullying. If that is what it's going to be a Warbler, I’d rather not be one.”

As Kurt finished talking, Wes looked at him in shock. “We never told Blaine to tell you that. Blaine wanted to be the one to give you your feedback, talking about how you where sensitive to criticisms. What we told him, and I will tell you now, is that the reason the song didn't get any further is because we are simply unable to do it. As we are an acappella group, there will be certain songs that will be very difficult or impossible for us to do.” Wes shifted a little and took one of Kurt's hands in his. “Also, we would never tell anyone to change who they are. We want you in the Warblers for the person you are, loud and all. The only reason I can fathom for Blaine to tell you to tone it down is because he is afraid of some good competition. Besides, Blaine telling anyone to tone it down is a pot calling the kettle black. He's ridiculous sometimes.”

Wes could clearly see Kurt relax his stance, leaning a little more into the couch and giving him a smile. “I want you to talk to Flint, the tall gangly Warbler?” Wes waited for the nod from Kurt to show he knew who Flint was, “He's the one that makes the arrangements for the songs - his musical ear is insane. He can listen to a song and figure out the arrangements just by listening to it a few times. He can also tell if a song will be possible for you or not, based on which voices we have in the Warblers. When someone auditions for solo, we, the council, look at him, and if he shakes his head, the song won't go through, no matter how well it is sung. Talk to him, he can help you figure out what to listen for in a song to know it would be possible for us. Also, you did a great job with the song, it was flawless and beautiful.”

Kurt sent him a shy smile. “Thank you. I'll go talk to Flint. I didn't really think about that when I chose the song, and the dynamic in the Warblers are so different from what New Directions was. I'm trying to assimilate, and I think it's going better, but everything is just so different here.”

“Of course it is, it's two different worlds, but for the record, I think you're doing a good job. The fact alone that you are managing academically shows just how fast you have done it. When Blaine transferred, he almost failed several classes just because he wasn't used to how it worked.” Wes sighed before he continued. “Look, it's really not cool what Blaine did, but I'm not all that surprised really, and I'm thinking I should call him out on it. I'll handle it, but just so you know he will be punished, at least a little.”

K*W*K*W*K*W*K*W

Flint had been a little surprised when Kurt came to talk to him at first, as they hadn't really said anything much to each other, other than greetings, but when he explained the talk with Wes, Flint gladly helped him out. It turned out that Kurt knew a whole lot about musical management and theory, he just wasn't familiar with acappella at all, so they ended up talking for hours. Flint was really excited about it - no one else in the Warblers really knew or cared much about arranging music - but Flint loved it, and now he had someone he could talk about it with. The music talk somehow ended in movie talk, and when Flint found out that Kurt loved watching action movies, he invited him to the movie night he, Tristan and Caleb used to have whenever the mood struck. Kurt had accepted the invitation with a smile, and left Flint's room lot happier that when he had arrived.

K*W*K*W*K*W*K*W

At the next Warbler meeting, Wes had decided to implement his punishment on Blaine. He had talked to David and Thad, and they had both agreed, and neither were very happy about their lead soloist at the moment. One thing was that he might have removed a remarkable voice from them, but the anger came mostly from the fact that he was hurting one of theirs. Even if it had only been a few weeks, he was still one of theirs and deserved to be treated right.

Wes banged his gavel to gain everyone's attention. “Quite down, everyone, we have some important business to handle before we start rehearsing today.”

The boys all found a seat, and Wes noticed Kurt sitting between Flint and Caleb, on the other side of the room of Blaine (who was looking at the countertenor in confusion). “Some information reached the council this week, and as this would have affected the Warblers, we decided to do this in front of you all.” The boys were looking around, very curious now, though Wes could see Kurt look at him in shock, before giving way to a pleased smirk. Wes sent a short smirk back before he started talking again.

“Warbler Blaine, you are hereby being called out in front of the council and your fellow Warblers. Please come to the front of the room.”

Wes secretly enjoyed the absolute shock on Blaine's face as the short male stood and walked to the front of the desk. The shock was changing into confusion, and it was clear Blaine had no idea what he had done wrong. Most of the boys were gaping, though Wes could see both Jeff and Nick looking at Kurt with pleased expressions.

“What...” Blaine didn't get any further before Wes help up his hand.

“Warbler Blaine, you willfully lied to the council as well as to fellow Warbler Kurt about Warbler business, and you walked a very fine line, being only a hairsbreadth from bullying. These lies, if Warbler Kurt had not gone to the council to question them, would have not only possibly deprived the Warblers of a talented countertenor, but would also have given Warbler Kurt the idea that he needed to change to be one of us. All this was done, as far as we understand it, to eliminate the competition for the spotlight. What do you have to say for yourself?”

The room was deadly quiet, every Warbler seemingly holding their breath. Wes looked around the room, seeing many angry faces, as well as several annoyed ones. He knew that there were several Warblers who didn't like Blaine, from long before Kurt showed up, and most of them seemed to be very pleased that the lead singer was called out in front of everyone.

“I...I...” Blaine faltered, and Wes couldn't blame him. What could he possibly say that would help?

“The council has decided to give you a warning, and if you show such bad showmanship again, you will be removed from the lead. Also, any powers you had over the song choices and performances are hereby revoked.” Wes banged his gavel in the quiet room. “Please sit down again.”

The meeting continued, though it was clear no one managed to concentrate like they should. When the meeting was finished, the Warblers split in three; those that asked Kurt what had happened, those that badgered Blaine about it, and a select few that came to the council to ask.

K*W*K*W*K*W*K*W

Throughout the weeks that followed, Kurt would avoid Blaine the best he could, until the shorter male stopped trying to follow him. He didn't want friends that lied to him, and there were plenty of good prospects for friends in the Warblers. He had several classes with Tristan and Flint, as they were both in his year, and they were both very friendly and accepted him into their life with open arms. He started having lunch with them, and as they sat with several non-Warblers from their year, this in turn helped him make more friends.

As the weeks progressed, Flint and Kurt could be seen in each other’s company more and more, and when their Facebook status’ changed a month and a half after they started talking, no one was surprised.

KURT HUMMEL


	3. Stepping out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After Blaine cheats, Kurt calls his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I cannot belive it's been over two years. Like, I litterary cannot understand how it's been that long. I am so sorry for that, and I am doing my best so it won't happen again.

Jeff had been up early that morning, needing to work on his homework. Being a senior was a lot more work than he had thought, and he was almost thankful Nick had football practice this morning, so that he could get some work done. He was sitting in the Warbler's senior common room, with David, Thad, Sebastian, Hunter, James and Cameron spread around the room. They all had essays that were due on Monday, and they all had earphones on, listening to whatever music they preferred.

Jeff flinched as his music suddenly changed to the Doctor Who Theme, and he picked up the phone, smiling when he saw Kurt was calling. He got up as he answered, not wanting to disturb any of the others.

“Kurt, hi, how are you?”

 _“Not doing so well right now.”_ Jeff just about froze when he heard the choked up sound of his best friend.

“What is it, what happened? Kurt?”

_“Blaine, he... he came to surprise me yesterday in New York. Actually, no, he didn't come to surprise me, he came to tell me he had cheated.”_

“What!?” Jeff suddenly made his legs move again, and he walked out of the room.

**

David was studying in the senior common rooms, and it was just a very regular Saturday. He was aware of all the others in the room, but as everyone was gone in their books and music, he didn't really pay them any mind. That was, until he noticed Jeff, who was sitting almost next to him, got up and moved towards the door. He was obviously talking to someone on the phone, and David had managed to look up at him just the second he went from smiling and happy to shocked, and David pulled out the plugs from his ears, just to catch the end of what Jeff was saying.

“...happened? Kurt?”

When David heard Kurt's name, he got more curious, and he noticed that Thad, James and Cameron seemed to catch onto that something was happening.

“What!?”

The obvious outrage and shock was enough to catch the last two boys attention, just as Jeff started walking, and disappeared out the door. Cameron looked around at the other boys before breaking the silence that had fallen.

“Did anybody catch who he was talking to?”

“Kurt.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and went back to his paper, though he didn't put on the music again. Cameron, James and Thad all looked concerned, and Hunter looked confused.

“Who?”

“He was a student here a little over a year ago, countertenor, he lives in New York now.”

“Wow, countertenor, that's rare. That must have been nice to have in the group.”

David was still annoyed by their stupidity that year and how they hadn't used Kurt in the best way possible, so he didn't say much to that, but he was a little concerned. After Kurt had moved to New York, he had talked less to all of his friends, but they knew he was working himself half into the ground, so they took what they could get. Usually that was an email once every second week or so with updates of different kinds, and a little texting. David had managed one phone call with him that lasted three minutes until the other boy fell asleep.

So for Kurt to call in the middle of the morning like this was highly unusual, and something was very obviously wrong. David sat wondering for a little what he should do, before he got up and moved towards the door. Cameron had left only seconds after Jeff, but David saw Thad coming after him.

As they walked out into the hall, they could hear Jeff's voice down the hall, and when they went a little closer, they saw Cameron leaning against a pillar, his face in a deep frown. David finally got close enough to hear what Jeff was saying, and he stopped next to Cameron who was looking at Jeff pacing in front of one of the windows, settling in and listening to the one sided conversation.

“... what happened?”

“Shit, Kurt. You know that's not true.”

“No, everyone knows you're working your ass off, and we know that you don't have a lot of extra time right now. He's an idiot for not seeing that.”

“That's not true, you broke the rules at your work to talk to him, if he is ignorant enough not to realize what that means, he...”

“Fuck that!”

“I don't know, you know I don't talk to him. Pretty sure it's not Sebastian though. I'm thinking he would have bragged about it or something. Besides, would it help, knowing? I could ask if you want?”

“Well, he's an ass.”

“Shit. No, that's not true and you know it.”

“Okay. Can I tell the other guys? Three of them are just about staring holes through me here.”

“Yeah, I will. Call me again if you need to talk. And remember, you are fantastic and fabulous and no one has the right to make you feel like crap, not even him. Love you.”

David opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Jeff broke him off. “Blaine cheated.”

“What??” The three boys locked at him in shock.

“He cheated, then he flew out, surprising Kurt in New York, told him, and then blamed Kurt for it.”

David could feel his eyes widening, and he looked at Jeff in incomprehension. He could feel Cameron next to him vibrate in anger, but it was Thad, standing behind him, that voiced their thoughts.

“Excuse me?”

Jeff sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It was... shit, it's a mess. Apparently Blaine thought that Kurt wasn't paying him enough attention, figured that as Kurt had 'left him behind', he might as well do the same. And instead of admitting to screwing up, he lay all the blame on Kurt, saying it was his fault for 'ignoring' Blaine.”

“And?” David needed to whole story.

“And nothing. They fought, for some reason slept in the same bed last night, then Blaine flew home this morning. Oh, and he had apparently flown in directly after having 'been with someone else', as he had phrased it. And now they are broken up.”

**

Ted sat in his room at Dalton, trying to do his homework, but mostly failing. He was at the moment scrolling through facebook, when a notice appeared that Cameron had commented on Blaine Andersons wall. He and Cameron had gotten to know each other through Kurt, and he had added Blaine mostly because the guy had added him. The comment was short and straight to the point.

'You are a dead man'

It had seven likes, and as Ted watched, another two liked it. Something was obviously going on, something he didn't know. Most likely it was something to do with Kurt, and Ted grabbed his phone to find out. As he unlocked it, he noticed he had two missing calls from the boy in question. Crap, he had forgotten to turn on the sound this morning.

He quickly called back, and sighed in relief when Kurt picked up. “Hey, what's going on?”

**

Blaine's facebook wall sometime later

 **Cameron Smith**  
'You are a dead man’  
17 likes

 **Ted M.**  
'Be happy you're not at Dalton anymore. I have knives.'  
23 likes

            **Santana Lopez**  
            'I have razor blades. Who needs killing?'  
            19 likes

 **Jeff Sterling**  
'I cannot believe you.'  
5 likes

        **Santana Lopez**  
            'Seriously, gargler, what's going on?'

                        **Jeff Sterling**  
                        'If Kurt hasn't told you, I'm not going to.'

                            **Santana Lopez**  
                                   'No need. Just found out. Dead hobbit coming right up.'

 **Blaine Anderson**  
'Guys, please just stop. This is between me and Kurt, and it's none of your business.'

            **Cameron Smith**  
              'You are the one who brought someone else into it, not Kurt.'  
               24 likes

                            **Santana Lopez**  
                            'Burn!'

**

Blaine didn't visit Dalton that semester. With Hunter's training and a bit of change up, the Warblers won in sectionals, and New Direction was closed down for the year. Kurt didn't call Blaine on Halloween, he was too busy having a party and being fabulous. Thus, Blaine wasn't quite comfortable enough to show up for Christmas, and Kurt got to celebrate and bear the bad news with just his dad.

And in late January, every phone call he made to his friends and family had the words “I met someone. His name is Adam.”


End file.
